Truth or Dare (MarkHyuck)
by PHOENIXATION
Summary: Ini semua karena Haechan yang diajak bermain permainan kuno, Truth or Dare, oleh kedua sahabatnya itu. Akibatnya, Haechan harus mencium seorang pria tampan yang duduk di sofa yang terdapat di sudut ruangan penuh maksiat itu./ PG-15/Markhyuck/Markchan/Slight;Nomin/BL/DLDR


**Truth or Dare**

 **~Behind The B's Presents~**

 **Mainpair :**

 **Markhyuck/Markchan**

 **Nomin**

 **Genre :**

 **AU!, Romance and Friendship**

 **Rated :**

 **PG-15**

 **WARNING :**

 **Typos, Boyslove, DLDR.**

* * *

Pemuda manis nan cantik itu mengganti posisi duduknya dengan gusar. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, juga sesekali mengelap keringat dingin yang bercucuran di pelipisnya. Dalam hatinya, ia terus saja mengumpati kedua sahabatnya yang belum juga datang.

"Sialan! Hanya untuk memejamkan buku catatan, tapi aku harus menunggu di sini. Tak ada tempat lain apa mereka?! Kalau saja besok tak ada kelas dosen gila itu, aku tidak akan mau pergi ke sini, seperti orang bodoh saja!" monolognya sedikit menggeram di akhir kalimat. Ia menyipitkan mata bulatnya dan menemukan dua orang laki-laki yang sedang ditunggunya sedari tadi itu.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Haechan-ah?" tanya salah satu di antara keduanya yang mempunyai wajah yang cantik dan senyum lebar yang memesona itu. Ia mendudukan diri di sofa, menghadap Haechan, pemuda manis nan cantik yang sudah menghabiskan hampir satu jamnya di sini.

"Yah, tidak juga, aku baru menunggu sekitaran satu jam." Haechan melirik arloji yang melingkar manis pada pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan wajah mencemooh.

"Ah, maafkan kami, Haechan-ah, membuatmu menunggu lama seperti ini. Ini buku yang ingin kau pinjam!" Pemuda cantik pemilik senyum lebar itu menyerahkan buku catatan tebal yang berada tangannya kepada Haechan. Dia pun menerimanya, lalu membuka lembar pertamanya dan beberapa lembar berikutnya, untuk memeriksa apa itu catatan yang ia inginkan.

"Terima kasih, Jaemin-ah! Aku pulang dulu, ya?" Haechan beranjak dari sofanya, tetapi sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya membuat Haechan menatap wajah Jaemin, si pemuda cantik pemilik senyum lebar itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Haechan yang tak mengerti maksud cekalan pada pergelangan tangannya itu.

"Duduklah!" Kali ini pemuda tampan di sebelah Jaemin bersuara. Jaemin menangguk, menyetujui perkataan dari pemuda tampan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Lee Jeno.

"Kalian ingin berbicara apalagi? Aku harus segera pulang. Ibuku tidak akan senang jika aku pulang lebih dari jam sepuluh," ucap Haechan sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya karena musik club semakin mengeras.

"Santai saja, Haechan-ah. Kita bermain sebentar dulu, Okay?" mata Jaemin menyorot bersamaan dengan seringaiannya; terlihat seperti sedang menantangnya. Haechan tahu itu. Baiklah, dia akan bermain sebentar, toh permainan yang dibuat Baekhyun selalu sama.

"Ayo, kita bermain Truth or Dare!" Tuhkan, perkiraan Haechan benar. Tinggal menjawab dengan jujur dan melakukan sesuatu seperti uji nyali. Dan, selesai... ia akan segera pulang setelahnya dan menikmati empuknya ranjang miliknya.

"Baiklah."

Suara Haechan menantang balik Jaemin. Dia tidak mengetahui jika ada seberkas seringaian yang lebar terpoles nyata di bibir Jaemin dan Jeno. Salahkan saja lampu club night ini yang terlalu redup dan berwarna-warni tidak jelas seperti sekarang. Eh, tapi wajar saja lampunya ini redup dan berbagai warna, menambah kesan panas dan menggoda.

Jaemin mengambil botol bekas minuman alkohol yang masih tergeletak begitu saja di meja yang tepat berada di depan mereka.

"Aku yang akan memutarnya!" seru Jaemin mulai memutar botol yang telah berbaring di meja. Sepertinya, dewi fortuna sedang memihak pada Haechan sehingga yang tertunjuk oleh mulut botol itu adalah Jeno, dan pantat botol itu tertuju pada Jaemin yang harus melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Jeno.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Jaemin pada sang kekasih dengan suara lembut dan mendayunya membuat Haechan hampir saja ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya saat itu juga.

"Dare!" jawab Jeno mantap. Jaemin kemudian menyeringai.

"Cium aku sepanas mungkin!"

Haechan membelalakan matanya. Pasangan di depannya itu pun berciuman panas. Saling memagut satu sama lain, menunjukan sisi liar mereka yang selama ini tersimpan rapi pada image mereka yang terkenal seperti malaikat itu di kampus mereka.

'Apa-apaan mereka ini. Ini bukan uji nyali. Sialan kalian!' umpat Haechan membatin sendiri. Ia merasakan perasaannya mulai tak enak. Haechan kembali melirik arlojinya, masih ada sekitar empat puluh menit baginya untuk meladeni dua sahabatnya yang seenaknya bercumbu di depannya.

"Yak! Hentikan!" teriakan Haechan yang menggelegar itu pun menghentikan aksi mesum di depannya. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya menatap Haechan dengan berbaik tatapan. Entahlah, tatapan apa yang mereka layangkan padanya. Yang jelas, tatapan mereka sangatlah buas seperti seekor singa yang akan mendapatkan mangsanya.

"Oke, kita akan kembali memutarnya!" Jeno menyiapkan posisinya untuk kembali memutar botol itu. Botol pun mulai berputar, sangat cepat, membuat Haechan tak bisa menebak siapa yang akan terkena korban selanjutnya.

Kecepatan botol itu sedikit demi sedikit berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan, untunglah, mulut botol itu ternyata mengarah padanya, jadi dia...

Tunggu! Mulut botol itu mengarah kepada siapa?

Haechan pun mendongak dan melihat wajah Jeno dan Jaemin yang menatapnya dengan seringaian. Kali ini Haechan dapat melihat seringaian itu dengan sangat jelas tercetak di wajah Jeno dan Jaemin.

"Giliranmu, Lee Haechan," kata Jaemin yang mendadak serupa bisikan menyeramkandi telinganya.

"Truth or Dare?" Karena Jeno sudah menjalani darenya, jadi dia yang berhak bertanya selanjutnya pada siapa yang dituju oleh tutup botol itu.

"D-dare!" Meski sedikit ada rasa ragu, Haechan pun menjawabnya, walaupun sedikit terbata=bata. Walau bagaimanapun, ia harus tetap berhati-hati kepada dua sahabatnya ini yang bisa kapan saja menjerumuskannya ke lubang yang salah.

"Hm... kira-kira apa yang harus kita berikan untuk anak mama kita satu ini?" Haechan melayangkan tatapan tajamnya kepada Jeno saat mendengar julukan Jaemin untuknya. 'Anak Mama?' benar-benar risih untuk di dengar oleh indera pendengarnya.

Jeno mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru club night ini. Dan, ada seorang yang tiba-tiba saja menarik perhatiannya sebagai objek untuk Haechan menjalankan tugas dare darinya.

"Kau harus berciuman seperti kami tadi dengan pria yang berada di pojok sana." Haechan mengikuti arah telunjuk Jeno, dia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya bingung dan matanya membesar tak terima, dia menoleh ke arah Jeno dan berharap bukan pria itu yang ditunjuk oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Yang sendirian dengan setelan kantornya itu?" tanya Haechan memastikan, dia sedikit meninggikan suaranya, bukan karena musik club kali ini, tetapi karena Jeno yang tidak memilihkan pria yang lebih baik daripada pria yang ditunjuknya itu.

"Ya, yang sendirian itu!" jawab Jeno mengangguk mantap.

"Apa?!" pekik Haechan terkejut. Sungguh, ia menyesal untuk mengikuti ajakan dari dua sahabatnya ini untuk bermain bersama mereka di club ini.

Sungguh sial sekali.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Haechan mentah-mentah. Jeno hanya menganggukan kepalanya, bersandiwara dia mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan Haechan jika mencium pria itu.

"Kau boleh tidak mau berciuman dengannya. Tetapi, lihat di sana, ada seseorang lelaki paruh baya sendirian. Kau mau?" pertanyaan retorik yang sama sekali tidak berguna di tambah lagi seringaian lebar dari pemuda bermata sabit itu terlihat mencemooh Haechan. Oh Tuhan, Haechan sampai heran, mengapa dua pemuda dengan paras yang berbeda di depannya itu hobi sekali menyeringai.

"B-baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya pada pria yang sedang duduk di pojok itu!" Haechan pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia mengerjap matanya imut, mencoba mengusir rasa takut dan gugupnya. Sepertinya, sekarang ia harus memutuskan urat malunya terlebih dahulu.

Haechan berjalan ke arah pria tampan itu, setelah tepat di depan orang yang ditujunya itu, Haechan menahan dirinya sejenak, pria tampan dengan surai kehitamnya menatap Haechan bingung.

Haechan kembali bergerak, ia mendudukan dirinya tepat pada pangkuan pria tampan itu, lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher si tampan dengan kulit yang cukup kontras dengannya itu. Haechan memajukan wajahnya secara cepat, dan berharap ini hanya akan menjadi kecupan ringan saja. Dan...

CHUP

Bibir mereka menempel sempurna, mereka terdiam, entah karena apa. Yang mereka tahu, tubuh mereka tiba-tiba saja bereaksi di luar dugaan. Mereka panas dan... menegang bak sengatan listrik berjuta-juta volt mengaliri setiap desiran darah yang mengaliri saluran peredaran darah di dalam tubuh mereka.

Haechan mulai memberanikan dirinya melumat bibir yang lebih tipis dari bibirnya itu. Pria tampan itu belum mau menutup matanya, tetapi seiring berjalannya lumatan-lumatan kecil yang terkesan kaku dari Haechan, pria tampan itu akhirnya menikmati cumbuan di bibirnya dan menutup matanya, membalasnya perhalan, melembut lalu mengganas.

Haechan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terbuai dengan ciuman ini. Pria tampan yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu semakin mendorong tengkuknya, sedangkan kedua tangan pria itu menahan pinggang Haechan agar tidak terlepas dari pangkuannya. Dia membuka sedikit matanya, dari ekor matanya yang berputar risih, ia mendapati sebuah name-tag yang terletak di meja .

Mark Lee

Ya, kira-kira itulah nama yang samar-samar dapat ia baca dan di antara temaramnya penerangan dan tentu saja di sela ciuman mereka yang semakin memanas itu.

Lidah Mark menerobos masuk ke dalam gua hangat Haechan dengan seenaknya saat pemuda manis yang lahir di Jeju itu.

"Hmpttt! Enghhh!" Haechan melenguh hebat. Mark dengan sangat lihai bermain pada langit-langit gua hangatnya. Mark dapat merasakan remasan pada kerah bagian belakangnya,

Haechan benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa first kissnya dilakukan bersama pria tampan yang baru saja dijumpainya ini. Namun, entah mengapa Haechan menyukai sensasi aneh yang melingkupi dirinya sekarang.

Jemari lentik Haechan menyusup di antara helaian rambut belakang Mark, lalu meremasnya perlahan. Haechan tidak tahu juga kenapa ia melakukan itu, yang jelas ia melakukannya untuk pelampiasan sensasi yang nikmat ini.

Jeno dan Jaemin saling berpandangan. Lalu, kembali melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat tepat di depan mata mereka saat ini.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa Haechan pintar sekali berciuman!" takjub Jaemin yang ber'wow' sendiri sedari tadi.

"Mereka benar-benar menikmatinya!" tukas Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau benar!" timpal Jaemin membenarkan perkataan sang kekasih.

Kembali ke Haechan dan Mark yang belum juga melepaskan pagutan panas mereka. Dengan sigap, Mark menggullingkan tubuh Haechan yang berada di pangkuannya ke sofa panjang yang didudukinya saat ini, dan kali ini Haechan sukses berada di bawah kukungan pria tampan dengan mata setajam harimau itu.

Mark melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Haechan, tetapi bibir bagian atas mereka masih saling bersentuhan dan menciptakan seutas tipis saliva di antara bibir mereka. Dia melihat bibir Haechan yang membengkak sempurna karena ulahnya, kemudian menyeringai secara teratur. Haechan yang sudah mengerti keadaan mereka saat ini pun melotot tak percaya. Ini diluar kendalinya, ia berani bersumpah.

"Kau harus membayar apa yang telah kau lakukan, Manis..."

 **END**

 **Oneshoot manteman :') Sebenernya ada yang rate 18+, tapi belom di edit wkwkwk jadinya ini dulu yaaa... maafkan dengan berbagai tiponya, maafkan juga udah ngegantungin FF ini**

 **YANG KOBAM SAMA MOMENT MEREKA YANG DI NCT LIFE MINI GAMES, ANGKAT KETEKNYA MANTEMAN *UPSSS* MEREKA DI SITU, KU TAK TAHU HARUS BERKATA APA LAGI. KEPSLOK DI MANA-MANA.**

 **OKE, REVIEW BILA KALIAN MENYUKAI FF INI**


End file.
